


My Bed

by press05



Series: Lyn dabbles in Teen Wolf drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, not really shippy unless you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If their parents wouldn't stop the routine when they were kids then it was too late to try now.</p><p>a slightly expanded response to the prompt "scott/stiles au where they share a bed? I don't know??" from tumblr user decoller</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bed

It had started when they were little kids. Sleepovers were normal things that happened often because their parents couldn't always attend to them due to hours at their respective jobs. The boys didn't complain because sleepovers were fun! They'd play games and watch movies together before becoming tuckered out from all the running around.

Their parents had laid them out separate beds in the beginning. A sleeping-bag or a little cot set out for their little guest but every morning they'd find the boys asleep together, close and content. The spot laid out for the guest was abandoned and barely slept in. It never failed as either boy would migrate to their friend's bed in the middle of the night no matter what. Eventually their parents stopped bothering setting up a separate bed.

As they go older and could easily look after themselves their parents figured the sleepovers would end.

They were wrong.

“Scott get your stupid ass over here, I’m coooold,” Stiles whined.

Scott slipped into bed next to Stiles and held him in his arms. “There.”

“Finally,” Stiles muttered as he snuggled against him and got comfortable. “You always take forever to get into bed.”

“Not my fault I had to practically run over here. I thought we were sleeping over at my house tonight.”

“Dumbass, it’s Tuesday. Tuesday is always Stilinski night.”

“Hmph whatever.”

“Tomorrow is McCall night. Now shut up and sleep.”

“Mm.”

If their parents wouldn't stop the routine when they were kids then it was too late to try now.


End file.
